<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calculation by dieaway1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611798">Calculation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989'>dieaway1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>上班產物，OOC在我。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>上班產物，OOC在我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身為某精品H牌櫃哥的堂本光一算是櫃點的活招牌之一，畢竟能冷漠的接待客人還能讓客人心甘情願掏錢的櫃哥，堂本光一有自己一套的待客模式。</p><p>「不如說他的客人百分之八十都是M傾向就行了。」站在落地鏡錢綁著包頭的櫃姐，精緻妝容令人印象深刻。如同堂本光一那張精巧標誌的臉孔一樣，所有人的臉都為一等一的出挑。</p><p>寒冷的週四晚上，氣溫驟降至四度；從櫥窗往外看能看見零星的客人步行在光潔的路上，堂本光一與正在寫報表的同班人員有一搭沒一搭的聊著。</p><p>「這麼冷回家睡覺不好嗎？逛什麼街。」穿著合身剪裁的制服套裝，櫃姐對著今日營業額的報表，希望能準時下班。</p><p>離關門時間還差十分鐘⋯⋯</p><p>當堂本光一準備將櫃子上鎖之時，店門被人推開；原本正在進行下班前衝刺的兩人停下關店動作，擺上了一張商業用的臉孔。</p><p>「您好，歡迎光臨。」</p><p>來者穿著一件棕色的泰迪熊外套，頭上戴著一頂毛絨軟帽；幾縷挑染的頭髮從帽子底下衍生。</p><p>那個人的臉被外頭的冷風吹出了一小片的紅，圓潤好看的眼睛藏在了圓框眼鏡後頭。</p><p>乖乖⋯睫毛真長。櫃姐心想，見那個人有些遲疑的走往櫃檯，軟軟黏黏的聲音問著還能不能購買的時候，櫃姐直接把堂本光一往外推了。</p><p>畢竟這時候需要的是堂本先生快速解決的待客之道。</p><p>「您好，今日想找尋什麼？」櫃姐一聽到堂本光一話語的音調，手一抖的將報表整個散落在地上，原以為會聽到如同外頭天氣一樣寒冷的聲音；沒想到入耳的是如果春暖雪融一樣的語氣，微風徐徐的溫和。</p><p>將手機打開找到百貨Line群，認命的對著樓管表示有關門客，會晚點離開後；不動聲色的將門牌先轉向了close，把電腦跳回原本畫面。</p><p>準備看看堂本光一這筆交易大概是多少。</p><p>泰迪熊表示想看香水，只見堂本光一不失優雅的將人帶往香水區，專業的問著想找尋什麼樣的想法。</p><p>櫃姐替人倒了杯熱茶遞上，站在離香水區有些距離的位置，看著他怎麼接待。</p><p>堂本光一溫和的介紹著香水區幾款木質調的香水，泰迪熊表示想找尋偏木調的香味，看著香水灑在白色試香紙上頭，一一對應著泰迪熊的問題。</p><p>「這系列是H牌最經典的作品，每款香水的香調都是最完美的組合。」那排色彩鮮明的香水瓶低調卻華貴的表現自己，泰迪熊拿著幾款試香紙有些糾結要帶什麼樣的香味。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯好難決定啊⋯⋯」只見泰迪熊來回的聞著試紙，小巧的嘴微翹，眉頭皺著；那模樣讓櫃姐有點被萌到；很難想像這樣的樣子出自於一個男孩子。</p><p>果然長得可愛的都是男孩子⋯⋯</p><p>「還是您要不要考慮禮盒系列？可以任選四只15ml數；能有比較多的變化。」將人的表情與動作完全看在眼裡的堂本光一忍著想揉人帽子的衝動，低下頭將底下的香水拿出。</p><p>只見泰迪熊心滿意足的挑選了自己喜愛的味道，堂本光一將香水一一與人確認，用防塵套小心謹慎的包裝好放入橘色小盒子內。</p><p>「請您在這邊留下會員資料，這份小禮物是我們最新款的香水；希望您會喜歡。」堂本光一的話成功的讓結帳的櫃姐又一次的愣了三秒；將泰迪熊信用卡與簽單交還，看著人把客人送出門口後立馬日結關機。</p><p>「我怎麼記得，會員資料與小品是買十萬元才有的啊，堂本光一？」櫃姐促狹的問著，只見堂本光一拿著那張米白色的會員資料卡，冷著一張精緻好看的臉。</p><p>「快點弄吧，都下班了。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>百貨公司上班的時間分成幾個班別，早班、晚班與全天班。而通常上晚班的人員，如果不想太晚吃飯的話，會考慮在上班前把晚餐給吃了。</p><p>兩個上晚班的櫃姐提早了三小時到了百貨樓上的餐廳，從INS上看到了有一個新的快閃咖啡店，裡頭的餐點與飲品令人回味無窮。</p><p>「你是因為它能收員工餐卷吧。」將制服外套隨意綁在腰上，加藤看著外頭排隊的人潮吐槽著篠原。</p><p>「不然你每個月的餐券怎麼用？」看著菜單，篠原糾結著是要吃早午餐的蛋捲還是厚蘇芙蕾鬆餅；還是乾脆都來一份？</p><p>中午時段人潮還不少，加藤與篠原被帶往了靠窗的位置；看著服務人員穿梭在各個位置服務著每桌的客人，深深覺得做吃的真不容易。</p><p>兩人的餐點被送上了桌，食物的香味撲鼻而來，其中有一抹若有似無的香氣混在了裡頭，讓原本低頭玩手機的加藤抬頭看了一下服務人員。</p><p>這一眼讓加藤眼睛發亮，這個戴著口罩的服務人員；那雙眼睛跟睫毛她絕對不會認錯。</p><p>「你在看什麼？」篠原看著那個離開的店員，低聲問著。</p><p>「你沒聞到SANTAL MASSOIA的味道？」加藤反問著同事，手機假裝在拍攝餐廳與餐點；實際上拍了那位戴著口罩的服務生。</p><p>「SO？」篠原心想樓下不是就有我們的專櫃，有可能客人試聞後把試香紙帶在身上也不一定。</p><p>「給妳說跟八卦，前幾天我遇到了個關門客⋯⋯」加藤將圖片私傳給了前幾天搭班的同事後，關掉了手機開始跟篠原分享了閉店客的故事。</p><p>「你說的是那個堂本光一？」篠原將盤內的雞胸肉切塊，嘴角忍不住扭曲。</p><p>「是的，就是那個堂本光一。」加藤看著那個服務生，刻意的招了手讓他來給她們添水。</p><p>兩人趁著服務生加水的瞬間看了看名牌，篠原挑起了眉對加藤露出了笑容。</p><p>「SANTAL MASSOIA，這麼淡你還能嗅出。」篠原膜拜了一下自家同事，只見同事聳聳肩表示沒辦法誰讓公司考核。</p><p>兩個櫃姐吃飽喝足的往樓下專櫃走去，只見今天早班的堂本光一站在展示台前面，冷漠專業臉等待著身穿套裝的貴婦人，讓她糾結是要帶哪款今年剛出的絲巾。</p><p>「您可以考慮兩條都購入，這花色是往年H牌不會出的特別版，可以與您先前購入的包款做不一樣的變化。」專業、有禮但沒什麼溫度，是平常的堂本光一無誤，加藤聽見時的想法。</p><p>加藤打理好自己後，堂本光一也結完了單；看著加藤傳給自己一張照片沒給其他句子。</p><p>「Teddy bear～」加藤笑笑的指了指香水區，堂本光一扭了下襯衫上的袖扣，心想著百貨的人還真的是八卦聚集地。</p><p>篠原同樣的將自己整理好，但貌似像是在等什麼一樣的站在門口，只見嘴角那抹微笑越發惡劣，對著只有他們這幾人的店內說。</p><p>「點心來了，今天加藤請我們吃鬆餅。」</p><p>手扶梯能看到穿著制服的服務人員提著外送的袋子，而那個人出現在門口的時候，堂本光一內心有著在想要打同事還是該怎麼做的想法。</p><p>只見堂本光一上前去接過服務生手上的袋子，那個服務生眼裡面載滿了笑意，像極了銀河流淌在宇宙中。</p><p>「上次的香水使用的還習慣？」堂本光一將人帶往靠近倉庫的門，只見同事們探頭想上前卻被剛剛進入的客人纏著。</p><p>「味道很好，我看到FB上有寫這系列又出了三只新香味；想說有機會再來試聞看看。」泰迪熊⋯⋯不對，堂本剛想著今早看到的報導，這系列又出了三款不同的香味其中兩款木調十分吸引他。</p><p>不過自己只是下來送外送，不能逗留太久。再對點餐點後，堂本剛小小揮手與堂本光一道別；表示之後有時間再來。</p><p>看著消失在手扶梯上的人影，堂本光一將點心放在桌上；只見加藤已經接待完客人，走過來準備從袋子內拿走飲料。</p><p>「樓管說這家快閃到下個月中。」加藤一面說一面打開隨身PAD的客戶資料，新款商品到了得把名單上的人call一輪。</p><p>五點一到堂本光一準時下班，只見要走出門的那瞬間，加藤頭也沒抬對著他說。</p><p>「你不考慮用密封袋分裝一下試紙嗎？」聞到了Agar Ebene的味道，加藤從抽屜拿出了密封袋給了堂本光一；後面像是想到什麼一樣從另一個抽屜拿出了一本型錄。</p><p>「給你，辛苦你了下班愉快。」這本型錄不是所有人都給，櫃姐們有著自己一套待客方式，如果不是VIP，基本除非過期刊，不然很少人能拿到。</p><p>堂本光一提著橘色袋子走入了咖啡店內，見到了正站在櫃檯結帳的堂本剛。其他人領著他入席後，堂本剛結束了手上的工作，看見他有些意外。</p><p>「你是下班還是休息啊？」給他倒了杯水，趁著沒什麼客人，堂本剛能和他談話。</p><p>「解決晚餐，這個給你。」堂本光一有些慌亂的翻閱菜單，又突然的將一旁橘色紙袋給了堂本剛。</p><p>裡頭有最新的型錄與香水的試香紙，希望你會喜歡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>百貨每個月會有幾天的大會議，當要開大會議的時候，每一櫃的人員都需要提早上班。</p><p>站在還未開燈的大廳前面，堂本光一隨意穿著襯衫還沒上領帶與馬甲；許多人睡眼惺忪、一臉冷漠的看著前排站著的樓管，等著佈達事項。</p><p>「早⋯⋯」一把熟悉的聲音與香味從自己身後面出現，堂本光一有些意外的看見了戴著貝雷帽的堂本剛。</p><p>原來今天來開晨會的是他，還沒換上制服的堂本剛穿著厚外套，臉被圍巾遮了一大半。</p><p>「早，吃了嗎？」睡意被一掃而空，堂本光一小聲的問著；前面樓管在點名看有那個櫃位人員未到，堂本光一將堂本剛拉了靠往後頭方向，位置隱蔽又有桌子可以靠著。</p><p>「早班廚房的同事幫我熱了吐司，今天天氣真適合睡覺。」一面紀錄前面樓管說的事項，一面和堂本光一說著今天早上出門時吹來的風有多讓人精神抖擻。</p><p>握著拳頭，堂本光一克制住想要揉人帽子的衝動；那頂帽子戴在堂本剛頭上把他整個人顯得更加溫暖人心。聽著堂本剛反問自己吃了沒有，隨口說了連買都沒買。</p><p>「那要不要一起吃一點再下去？」</p><p>堂本剛回到咖啡店時把堂本光一一起帶了回去，櫃上的人還在準備開店事宜。同事看見他從烤箱內內拿出吐司簡易弄了盤蛋捲給他。</p><p>從流理臺上拿了另一個白盤分了一半的蛋捲與吐司給堂本光一，吧台上的同事問著剛要喝什麼？他們要泡試喝茶。</p><p>「要什麼？」櫃檯內的同事看了一下一臉茫然的堂本光一，隨手挑了杯熱咖啡給他，上面用了牛奶畫出了一個Q版發愣小人，頭上還有呆毛。</p><p>「小剛來你的今日特調，煙燻奶油糖拿鐵。」櫃檯內的同事在鮮奶油上畫了奈良鹿，有些得意的端給了堂本剛。</p><p>什麼樣的風景能讓人一早看見就能心情愉悅？堂本光一在這個讓人心情低落的開會早上，看到了因為咖啡奶油而抹上了一圈咖啡鬍子，笑的眼角彎月的堂本剛。</p><p>也聽見了堂本剛同事脫口出來的話與他心裡面的話一致。</p><p>「太可愛了⋯⋯」</p><p>賺了一餐的堂本光一回到了樓下櫃位上，已經打理好自己的同事看著他，思考要不要叫他回神。</p><p>「你這是開會開到了哪去？魂飛了？」篠原把堂本光一往倉庫內推，百貨要營業了，這模樣等等被樓管看到還不給一頓削。</p><p>「你同事今天心情很好啊？」篠原正在接待著自己的主顧客，只見客人一面玩著手上新品的手鐲，一面與篠原聊著。</p><p>「哪有，她每天都挺開心。」篠原抬頭看了看，今天除了堂本光一就是晚班上班的加藤，應該說的是加藤吧？</p><p>「可我幾次來吧，就看到今天他是笑的。」客人決定好了手環，掏出長夾內的卡片付款。</p><p>他？？篠原思考了一下，把今早的時段想了一下，看樣子堂本光一今天心情真的很好；好的客人都能看出。</p><p>「你說外頭還是寒風刺骨，但怎麼感覺櫃上已經要春暖花開了？」勾著加藤脖子，篠原把客人剛剛說的堂本光一笑了的事情說給她聽。</p><p>「我聽到隔壁櫃的人說，早上散會的時候堂本光一跟一個人走到樓上餐廳。」C牌的櫃姐是加藤認識的人，也是被堂本光一拒絕過的櫃姐。</p><p>「搞不好我們櫃上有人要脫單了？」篠原望著站在香水櫃前的堂本光一，有種莫名欣慰的心情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>百貨業很常舉辦活動，為了從消費者兜裏掏出鈔票，費盡心思的準備著不同驚喜。</p><p>堂本光一這週末輪到全班，從開店到閉店都得待著；看著還未開店時，餐飲的樓管與負責施工的人已經在門口搭建小帳篷。</p><p>「好像樓上的要下來擺臨時櫃。」與堂本光一同時間到櫃上的加藤想到其他人說了，樓上賣吃的要下來擺週末攤賣可麗餅。</p><p>整個早上能聞到一股濃濃的食物香味在空氣中飄散，幾個靠近的品牌紛紛往外看，能看到圍了一小圈的人潮。</p><p>「好多人拍照打卡。」加藤看了那些手拿可麗餅或是飲品的人，小攤被人群淹沒。</p><p>一些等待的人們往旁邊的點位逛起，加藤站在門口看著一些進來的人群；心想要不要把店門關一道起來。</p><p>「我們要叫點心，你們櫃要嗎？」一旁C牌的櫃姐踏著三寸進來店內問著，將剛剛拍下的照片畫面給加藤看，能看到餐車裡頭有位眼熟的人。</p><p>「堂本光一，你去點餐。」加藤一看到馬上對著正在一邊待機中的人說著，C牌的櫃姐見有人要去排隊點餐立馬將手上的單子給了加藤，然後跟她說了讓她繞去後頭找另一個店員會比較快。</p><p>「你去排隊，反正在幾分鐘後篠原就來了。」把東西交給他，也沒有跟他說C牌櫃姐交待的找哪位比較快，堂本光一還來不及拒絕就這樣被推出了櫃位。</p><p>不算短的人龍，堂本光一穿著制服站在那群人之間有些突兀。早上早起讓排隊的人有些兩眼放空，隊伍到堂本光一時，見到點餐的人立馬知道為何叫他來排隊了。</p><p>只見堂本剛穿著圍裙戴著白色工作帽，一臉微笑的看著自己；連忙將手上點餐的單子給他。</p><p>「辛苦你了。」趁著人拿錢的空檔，堂本剛將口袋內的糖果與小票一起給了堂本光一。溫熱的手掌觸碰，堂本光一第一次覺得一樓空調怎麼這麼弱。</p><p>回到自己櫃位，前面人太多餐點還得等待一段時間。加藤與篠原正站在一邊聊天；店內空無一人。</p><p>「你說它臨時櫃到什麼時候？」篠原看著自己的餐券，思考著那個小攤在百貨的時間點。</p><p>「樓管說會到樓上離開時一起撤掉，估計我們假日得留意一下門口出入人群了。」加藤一面說，一面把社交平台上，百貨上傳的照片給他們兩個看。</p><p>裡頭除了百貨上傳的照片之外，也有著客人上傳的照片，看樣子憑打卡能打折的活動吸引了不少人。</p><p>其中也有人拍了小攤服務人員的照片，看了看幾張照片；有的照片能看到裡頭的人在認真準備食物。</p><p>堂本光一低頭看了看加藤的手機，自己也被拍到了幾張；不過其中吸引到他目光的是堂本剛側臉正在可麗餅上畫圖的照片。</p><p>下午到晚上的時間是百貨特別忙碌的一段時間，加藤與篠原正在接洽自己手上的客人；而剛剛C牌的人過來問說怎麼外帶還沒好？</p><p>「你去看一下。」C牌的櫃姐也是臨時被推過來，望著自己家的櫃位；又有人走了進去。</p><p>堂本光一看了看一直很忙碌的小攤，安靜的從櫃上的抽屜內拿了東西後，再一次的去排了隊伍。原本以為自己要等一段時間，但好險手上的外帶單讓前面眼尖的服務人員看見了，連忙拉著他去後面。</p><p>堂本剛正坐在後邊的小角落休息，咬著三明治等等還得繼續，看著堂本光一才想起來手上還有一張外帶單還在趕工。</p><p>「不好意思，今天忙。」將吃得放下，堂本剛對著人雙手合掌的抱歉。</p><p>「沒事，反正我閒。」伸手從口袋內拿出一包用宣紙包裝好的小禮物，將它放在堂本剛的手上。</p><p>「你忙記得自己要休息，反正她們也不會那麼早吃，你弄好在打電話給我或是等你有空拿來吧。」說完一面在餐紙上寫下自己的電話和Line ID交給堂本剛後，默默走回去櫃上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到了百貨關門時間，堂本光一的Line沒有顯示任何加入好友的請求。走過堂本剛他們的小攤子時，兩三個人正在清洗鍋碗瓢盆。</p><p>默默地走出門，堂本光一點燃了香菸靠在後頭的安全門上；其實自己手上有他的電話，但基於客人個資問題，也不能貿然加入或是打給對方。</p><p>一來是還沒那麼熟悉，二來要是他以為自己是單純想推銷就麻煩了。</p><p>堂本剛第一次忙到昏天暗地，連那份外送都是同事吃飯時拿過去。只見大家把東西整理好明日要準備的食物預備好後，才一個個離開了百貨。</p><p>時間已經快到終站的時間⋯⋯然而自己的圍裙還被水浸濕，檢查了一下發現是內襯破了個口把口袋裡頭的東西都毀了。</p><p>從樓上的櫃子拿出手機看了看，三三兩兩的訊息，一面回應公司的Line，看到Line的圖樣時，有個人說的話輕飄飄的從耳邊飄過。</p><p>他的ID寫在紙上，然而那張紙好像就是被破口袋毀掉的東西之一⋯⋯</p><p>堂本光一晚班上班時沒有看到小攤內的堂本剛，可能今天休假吧？憋著滿肚子的疑問又看了看手機內的Line⋯⋯</p><p>依舊沒有加入的請求通知⋯⋯</p><p>挫敗的打理好自己站在櫃檯前面，一同上班的篠原默默問了問加藤今天空調怎麼感覺冷了點。</p><p>看著冷漠臉的堂本光一依舊專業、沒溫度的接待客人，安靜寫著業績本的加藤表示，你關心這個之前要不要研究一下你這個月的業績指標？</p><p>堂本剛人在九樓的咖啡廳內，店長表示今天樓上有大筆的訂單要忙。把新圍裙穿好，手機放入櫃子內後，開始忙碌於工作崗位。</p><p>百貨其實可大可小，大的時候兩人明明在同一棟樓，可以都遇不著。小的時候，可以在樓內的各個角落遇到。</p><p>前提看的就是一個『緣』字⋯⋯但如果不確定有沒有緣的時候，最需要的就是自己找機緣或是別人幫忙的機會。</p><p>堂本光一的櫃位其實很少收現金，不為其他就是因為金額高，但偶爾那麼偶爾的時候也會收到大筆款項的時候⋯⋯而通常這些時候他們會先把手上的現款先繳入百貨收金機內，誰也不想為了這筆錢擔上任何壓力。</p><p>包內裝著現金，拿著感應卡開了入金室的門；堂本光一剛好碰到了出了入金室的堂本剛。堂本剛抱著換好的紙鈔零錢與同事一起出來，而自己就這樣跟了他打照面。</p><p>點點頭當作打招呼，堂本剛沒有留下來與他說話；同事一面說店內忙，要堂本剛留下來加班。這句話就這樣聽入耳內，堂本光一先把手上的錢處理好，拿出手機在群內傳了句自己要去買點東西吃。</p><p>「早去早回。」Line上同班的人回了句話。</p><p>當堂本光一到咖啡店時，剛巧是堂本剛站在櫃檯服務的時候。看著人見到自己那有些驚訝的表情，低頭點了餐點。只見堂本剛專業的操練著收銀機，然後對著堂本光一問著要付現還是刷卡。</p><p>「等等我拿錢給你⋯⋯」伸手往口袋去左翻右翻的，堂本光一這時間才發現了自己把錢包放在了櫃位上。</p><p>現在一分錢也沒在身上⋯⋯</p><p>堂本剛看著堂本光一突然愣住的樣子，問著說他手機能不能行動支付，但好似堂本光一手機也沒有綁定信用卡。</p><p>一時間的氣氛尷尬了起來⋯⋯</p><p>「我下去拿錢，這個先壓在你這邊。」拿出識別證，堂本光一對著人說著。</p><p>「欸⋯⋯我先幫你出吧，你等等轉帳給我。」堂本剛讓堂本光一拿出手機給他，用他的手機加入了自己的Line ID。</p><p>「因為我上班不能用手機，所以等我下班在傳給你帳號吧。」說完，剛好餐點也製作完畢。</p><p>就這樣的，堂本光一拿到了自己的食物；而手機內也多了一個有著三角形符號頭像的新朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本光一再看到堂本剛給他傳消息的時候已經過了一天了，而且還是一天後的晚上才突然看到堂本剛發來的圖片。</p><p>餐飲的人真的很忙⋯⋯堂本光一將錢轉給對方，一面打著辛苦了謝謝的話語。只見人也還沒已讀，估計要不是上班就是還在休息吧？</p><p>忍住想再發什麼話的想法，隨手抽出上衣得把公司的制服拿去洗才行。將衣服扔進袋子內，突然想起其他人說的，要是那些人看我們這樣對待衣服不知道會怎麼想。</p><p>本來想開車的人再到家樓下後才想到鑰匙放在桌上，洗衣店離自己家的距離說近不近說遠不遠。步行在路上，難得的休息日就這樣消磨了半天過去。</p><p>堂本剛醒來的時候看見了堂本光一給自己轉帳的紀錄，那個頭像讓他愣了三秒左右，簡單的三條線人頭圖像一下子還沒讓堂本剛把他們的關係連結上。</p><p>隨手發了個圖片表示自己已經收到款，也不知道自己哪來的想法去加了人的line，抬頭能看見旁邊茶几上頭有著之前堂本光一給的餅乾還沒拆開來。</p><p>拆掉上頭漂亮的橘色緞帶蝴蝶結，撕開包裝紙能聞到香氣馥郁的伯爵茶香，入口之後的味道讓堂本剛覺得自己喝了杯濃郁的伯爵茶。</p><p>這餅乾也太好吃了吧⋯⋯</p><p>將餅乾拍給堂本光一，問著這是在那邊買的。</p><p>聽到訊息聲的堂本光一低頭看了看螢幕，是堂本剛傳來的消息。一點開看見了人問著自己餅乾哪買的文字，腦內突然浮現出那張臉眼睛閃著光問著自己的樣子。將照片轉傳給同事⋯⋯</p><p>『送客餅乾哪買的？急。』</p><p>加藤看見了群內堂本光一問的問題，腦子轉了一下想著他不是不吃甜嗎？有些惡作劇的想法出現，在群內回應著表示她知道哪裡買的，如果堂本光一要知道的話，那就拿業績來換。</p><p>『多少業績？』堂本光一看見了加藤傳的消息，決定私下找她。</p><p>『最少50萬，答應了我就跟你說哪買的；我這邊還有一盒也能給你。』加藤有些惡作劇的打字，她手邊是真的有東西，當時公司在準備這些東西時，她有跟內部多要了一點。</p><p>『成。』加藤看到時瞬間傻了幾秒，這人腦子沒事吧，但還是給堂本光一表示這餅乾公司是直接從當地進口，她手上有一整盒不同口味的就給他換業績了。</p><p>堂本光一先回了堂本剛說餅乾是公司從當地進口，後面又跟他說了自己手上有一整盒還沒動過，看要不要找時間給他送去。</p><p>堂本剛見了堂本光一回應的話，又拆了一片餅乾的包裝。這次的味道是苦甜巧克力，只見桌上的包裝紙增加，那包餅乾被自己吃的剩下了一包。</p><p>『太貴重了！我有吃到就行了。』堂本剛小口小口咬著，舌尖上的味蕾被巧克力襲擊；捨不得嚥下。</p><p>『沒事，反正我不吃甜。』這幾個字看在堂本剛眼裡彷彿看見了光一樣，堂本剛傳了不少感謝貼圖給了堂本光一，然後的問了人什麼時候有空請他吃晚餐。</p><p>『我今天休假。』</p><p>就這麼有緣的，堂本剛約下了堂本光一晚上的時間，表示自己今天一樣休假；但得去百貨傳個訂貨資料，如果堂本光一有空的話可以跟他在百貨附近一起吃個飯。</p><p>當堂本光一出現在櫃上時，加藤與篠原傻了幾秒；敢情的只要休假就消失的人怎麼會出現在這？只見堂本光一拿了放在休息室內的外套替換自己身上的運動外套後對著加藤說了。</p><p>「餅乾。」</p><p>堂本剛傳完資料後拿出手機傳了訊息給堂本光一，問著人在哪？只見訊息才發送那頭電話就來了。</p><p>「轉頭。」提著亮眼的橘色紙袋，堂本光一就這樣戲劇性的從手扶梯現身。堂本剛有些被戳到笑點，只見人朝自己走了過來。</p><p>「你想吃什麼？我請客。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>